


Never Leave Me

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Play, Collars, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire levels of gore/blood, Vampires, an elaborate vampire themed pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: "For the first time that night Nines lost his breath himself. With an intense realization that he didn’t have to choose between the two of them. They both were his and his alone.The two had clearly been unaware of what he had been doing when he had picked back up the lube but they realized quickly what was going on as Nines reached out to them both with slick fingers he pressed directly against their holes. He rubbed at the tight muscles there, smirking a little at the fact that Gavin’s body was already gently opening for Nines while Connor stayed tight and taunt. There was a realization of who exactly he had been fucking recently, and who he needed to get back to that level of openness."
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> In my timezone it is still technically May 25th so happy 2nd birthday DBH!!

Nines followed Connor down the spiral stone staircase. It was a bit of a cliché but it was one of the many reasons he loved this house. Having a dungeon was just practical, or at least it had been more practical in the first few hundred years of Nines’ life. Now it was fun to use on special occasions. Occasions that usually involved Connor tied up to an ancient rack as Nines worked him over. Or Connor in various leather contraptions begging for Nines’ cock. The little things that made it worth keeping.

Today the star was Gavin.

Connor slipped away in front of him through the open door at the bottom of the stairs. As they entered the wide room, Nines felt the chain he was holding behind him jerk when Gavin reached the flat ground he hadn’t expected. His vision was blocked off by the thick mask strapped over his eyes. It took away his sight and was attached to a piece covering his mouth as well.

Nines led Gavin by the chain to the opposite wall. He threaded it through a big metal ring embedded there and stepped back to make sure that was what he wanted. Almost.

“Kneel,” Nines said, quietly. Connor sank to his knees without question, not seeming to care who Nines had actually been speaking to. Gavin didn’t move, good to know it was going to be that kind of night. Nines swiftly kicked out, hitting the back of one of Gavin’s knees and making him crumple to the floor. He grunted behind the mask but Nines had a hard time feeling sympathy for him. “No need to be a testy bitch Gavin. You’re not all I have, push your luck and I’ll leave you just like this. Connor and I can have a lovely night together on our own.”

It was tempting he had to admit, Connor gazed up at him with those impossibly big brown eyes and he could only imagine it: Fucking Connor right there on the floor in front of Gavin. The two of them pressed against each other for hours, having their reunion while Gavin stayed chained to the wall, unable to do anything but smell and listen while Nines took apart his precious human.

Connor had settled himself a few feet out of reach of Gavin, were he to take full advantage of his captivity. He sat on the balls of his feet watching Gavin in front of him. He had on a billowy, transparent gray t-shirt and a pair of tight black leggings. It was an outfit he normally lounged around the house in and it looked cold against the old stone of the floor. He would be warmer than Gavin though, which was fine because he was the only one who needed to be warm.

Gavin also waited, dramatically less refined and still than Connor was. He strained against the huge thick cuffs that were keeping his wrists behind his back, and his head swayed under the intricate covering on his head in a way that mimicked an irritated cat. Other than those two restraints and a pair of jeans, all Gavin had on was a huge leather collar, the one that the chain was attached to. The shining metal wasn’t fully extended and so it hung down from the O-Ring and stretched across the front of Gavin’s chest, standing out against his tan skin and the dark hair on his chest.

Nines had been waiting for the color of Gavin’s skin to pale, having turned him six months ago. Despite those months without sun Gavin’s skin had lightened only slightly, and Nines was still able to marvel at the difference when their naked bodies were pressed together. He was excited now to see Gavin next to Connor, to see their bodies contrasting with one another as well.

Nines took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he watched Connor watch Gavin. It was amusing to know which one of them was the human and which the vampire. Gavin squirmed like a human. Like he still needed to breathe, like he still needed to move his limbs frequently for blood flow, like his body didn’t know that Nines could leave him right there for a week and Gavin would still be fine when he fetched him later. But Gavin was still only 36 years old, young for a human, and a newly born vampire.

Connor was the only human remaining of the three of them. The one whose knees could ache if he stayed on the floor for too long, the one who would be in dire circumstances if Nines left him there for a week. Or at least Nines assumed so. But Connor’s still form and steady eyes gave him away as being much older and much more practiced. Which he was. He was almost 200 years old, and he had spent the last 170 years with Nines.

Nines had fed from him nearly exclusively in all of those years, and in return, he had Connor drink from him as well. Just enough for the immortality to kick in, never enough to turn Connor.

Not like he had with Gavin.

The process of draining Gavin’s body again and again and filling him back up with his own blood had been exhausting and could have killed them both. It was the sweetest he had ever seen Gavin though, wrapped around him as the two of them fed only off each other and rode out Gavin’s turning together. Gavin had stayed gentle and pliant the entire time, an inch from death, and happy to be in Nines’ arms.

Gavin had wanted to be turned, Connor never had that desire. Nines was hoping that from now on they both would be able to feed exclusively from Connor. But they had been away for a long time. Connor’s body might not even be ready to sustain one of them continuously. Nines was positive he could coax that lovely body back into remembering how to serve him.

But they had been gone a long time. Nines had known it wasn’t safe to turn Gavin near any human, let alone one that would smell so strongly of Nines. So, he had turned Gavin far away from home and kept him far away as well.

He had guided him for months, letting him tear through different humans in the beginning, when the thirst was the worst. Then, training him to be more selective, more careful. Showing him how to drain a body or just take a little from a participant who would barely remember the exchange. None of this was something Nines was going to let Gavin learn on Connor.

But here they were, the three of them together again for the first time since Nines had turned Gavin. Gavin and Connor had met before, in the years Nines had courted Gavin to make sure he was a good fit, a worthy addition to their lives. They had never been close, but Nines was still positive the three of them would work.

Now was the beginning of putting Gavin on a diet of “Connor” and to do it in a way that kept Connor safe. They would find out over the next few months if Connor could support them both, and they would start tonight.

Nines took in the two of them again and realized he was seemingly overdressed compared to them. Wearing form-fitting black pants and a black turtleneck with the sleeves now pulled up. At a point in his hundreds of years black had just become practical, easy to clean the bloodstains out of.

At the complete lack of sound as Nines observed the room, Gavin had stopped shifting around and was now motionless, but as tense as a bow a moment before being fired. Nines wasn’t even sure he was breathing as he waited. His rage was so thick in the air that Nines could taste it.

Petulant little brat.

Gavin’s body jolted as he felt Nines’ hands on the straps at the back of his head. He undid all of them, wanting everything on Gavin’s face gone. Connor was watching him with a tamed interest. When Nines pulled the entire headset off, Connor’s eyes moved to meet Gavin’s.

Nines wasn’t sure what exactly set Gavin off. If it was the eye contact or the sight of the human he could smell, but the reaction was instant. Gavin had shuffled forward inhumanly quickly, so fast that when he hit the end of the chain it pulled him backward. Even fast enough that all Connor could do to react was flinch.

Nines grabbed the taunt chain and jerked it, sending Gavin flying back towards him. While Gavin was still swearing, and trying to orient himself, now on his ass, Nines moved forward and grabbed his collar. He held him high in the air by his neck until Gavin, choking and scrambling against the floor, finally understood what was being asked and moved his knees back under him. Nines gave another tug up on the collar before he let him go to kneel there.

He was about six feet away from Connor now. Although when he had lunged forward, straining against the chain he had managed to come within feet of Connor. Had his arms been unrestrained he would have had him.

“Gavin…” Nines started.

“What?” Gavin growled at him, not actually stopping to let Nines talk before he continued. “You tied me up hours ago, I’ve had that stupid fucking thing on my head since before we even got here. I don’t even know if I’m in the same fucking house I remember because I’ve never been in this room. You didn’t even let me say hi to Connor and you kept be locked up in the fucking  _ trunk of the car _ while you talked to him.” Gavin was angry, it wasn’t an unusual state for him to be in, but it made him a pain in Nines’ ass when he was. One day he would tell Gavin about how he was initially drawn to him because of how deeply he felt emotion, but now wasn’t the time to encourage this one.

“The second you saw Connor you tried to attack him. You think I should have just casually let you greet one another after we returned home?” Nines asked honestly. He tried to run his fingers through Gavin’s hair but Gavin shook his hand off.

“I’m. Hungry.” The words came out of Gavin’s mouth in almost a low growl. Gavin looked up at him as he spoke and Nines could see his fangs fully extended and waiting. Nines hummed at him in disappointment, he honestly thought Gavin would be able to handle it.

Since Gavin wouldn’t let him touch him Nines left him there moving instead to run his fingers through Connor’s hair. He barely heard the whine that sneaked out of Gavin’s throat when he realized he’d lost his chance. Connor leaned into his legs the second Nines touched him. The warmth of his body seeped through Nines’ pants, and he could feel Connor breathing against his thigh. He moved Connor off him so he could step in and sit down behind him. He kneeled as well and kept Connor between the V of his legs. Connor’s head dropped to the side as Nines wrapped his arms around him, bringing their bodies together.

He pressed a kiss to the curve of Connor’s neck and followed that pumping vein up his skin. His kisses finally led up to Connor’s jaw and once he reached it Connor turned to meet him. They kissed while Connor moaned. Nines let his fingers run up and down Connor’s stomach, smoothing across the thin shirt and feeling the give of his warm body through it.

When they broke apart Connor smiled at him. He pressed another kiss to Nines’ lips and said, “Welcome home.” Nines smiled back at him, he would always come home to Connor. It had been hard being away for so long. But it wasn’t just about the two of them anymore.

“Did you want to say hi to Gavin too?” Nines asked, cradling Connor’s jaw in his hand as Connor gazed up at him beautiful chocolate-colored eyes wide. Connor nodded instantly, it was a relief to see honestly. Connor and Gavin had always danced around each other after they met. Gavin was loud, brash and unrestrained. Connor was thoughtful, his actions tame and his mind cunning in ways that could be deadly. Really they were just shy, not sure how things were going to work. Nines was excited to find out how it would.

“Gavin, come here,” Nines told him, waving Gavin forward. He moved slower than he did last time, but not by much. The chain still jerked him back a little as he hit the end of it. He was straining forward, trying to get as close to the two of them as he could. “What did you want to say to Connor when we returned?”

Gavin looked away, and if he could have blushed he would have. He clearly hadn’t expected Nines to pull that moment out as meaningful in his earlier rant.

He was still looking at the floor when he spoke, “I- I wanted to say hi. We’ve been gone for a long time, I- … It’s good to see him again.”  _ I missed him,  _ hung unsaid in the air.

Gavin still didn’t look at them, even as Connor untangled Nines’ arms from around his body and he shuffled across the short distance between the two of them. It wasn’t until Connor was directly in front of him that Gavin looked up.

Nines watched the two of them search each other’s eyes until Connor spoke first. “Welcome home, Gavin,” He whispered before leaning forward the last few inches to close the space between them and pressing his lips to Gavin’s in a sweet kiss.

One that Gavin did not keep sweet.

He tried to shift forward and couldn’t, but was able to slot their mouths together in a way that gave him more access. Connor moaned at Gavin’s kiss as it deepened. He could see Connor’s hands twitching at his sides, wanting to reach up and grab Gavin’s face, pull his hair, but being smart enough to know that putting his wrists in easy access of Gavin’s mouth wasn’t a good idea quite yet.

Gavin whimpered as he strained against his cuffs and tried to increase his access to Connor’s mouth. Currently he could only have what Connor was giving him. But hell, Connor was letting him have a lot.

Nines was excited to see them with each other. He wanted to watch them writhe together naked, Connor was much more active when he was horny and desperate. He wanted to see their hands roam each other’s bodies. He wanted to watch them fuck. He wanted to see Gavin on top of Connor, waiting to bite him until the second before he came. Or Connor inside of Gavin, holding him down because Gavin let him even if he’s stronger.

They panted and moved to press against each other. Connor was starting to put too much of himself, too close to Gavin. Nines wasn’t entirely trusting in that quite yet. He reached forward and pulled Connor backward. Both of them put up resistance, leaning after each other to chase one other’s lips. But Nines wanted to test his theory, that Gavin wasn’t ready  _ quite _ yet.

He gathered Connor back into his arms. The man he was holding looked between him and Gavin. Happy to be with either but preferring to be with both.

But Nines still wasn’t sure.

This time Connor jumped a split second  _ before _ Gavin lunged. He had moved so hard and so fast that this time the chain holding him had groaned in a concerning way. While neither of them had been paying too close attention to Nines, he had reached out with the sharpened thumbnail on his left hand, and he had made a small cut in Connor’s skin, just above his collarbone that was framed by his dark shirt. There was a bead of blood rolling down his chest and Nines caught it before it could reach his clothes.

He popped the finger in his mouth and watched Gavin’s eyes follow his movements. He looked almost feral. When the blood was gone off Nines’ finger his eyes were back to the cut on Connor’s chest.

They had trained on this, worked on this together for months. Teaching Gavin to look at the person attached to the blood and not just the meal. He was disappointed in how quickly Gavin forgot, but it proved his theory correct, that Connor and his blood were stronger to Gavin than any other human they had been with.

Connor laid back against Nines’ body. Big brown eyes peered up at him as he angled his chest to push the open wound closer to Nines’ mouth. Nines didn’t take the bait, he was showing control and patience. Hopefully communicating to Gavin exactly what he wanted to see from him.

He made another small cut, off the top of Connor’s exposed shoulder and Gavin jerked again. Nines had to admit that the smell was divine. He hadn’t fed off Connor in months, he’d missed how he smelled, how he tasted, how he felt underneath Nines. But he didn’t know if Connor could fully feed them both in one night, especially with how needy Gavin was.

As a trail of blood rolled down Connor’s pale skin, Nines moved fast enough to reach down and pull up and off Connor’s shirt before it was bloodied with even a drop. Nines needed Gavin to focus on the blood he put in front of him, not remnants in the room.

Connor smoothed his hands across his own chest as his body became bare to the cold air. Even Gavin looked away from the blood to watch Connor’s long fingers slide across mole dotted skin and up over his nipples as he went. His fingertips found the thin trails of blood down his chest and he skimmed over them, spreading the blood just a little and marking his fingers.

He held one of his hands up and fed his bloodied fingers to Nines. Nines was happy to indulge that much. He lapped at the digits offered to him until they were clean, sucking on them a little just so he could watch Connor’s pupils dilate at the feeling.

Nines spoke as he pulled off Connor’s fingers, “You have to learn to be good too Gavin, good like Connor.” Connor was watching his mouth, but Nines looked away from him to talk to Gavin, who looked frustrated and a little hurt.

“I don’t expect you to  _ be _ like Connor, he’s had hundreds of years to practice to get this right. It was in him before I had him, being well behaved, and proper, it’s who he is.” He felt Connor shiver against him as he spoke. It prompted him to start skimming his hands across Connor’s newly bared skin, but he kept his eyes locked with Gavin’s, “I don’t want you to be a saint, but you will behave for me.”

“Please,” Gavin rasped out, leaning forward against the already tight chain. “Please Nines, I can be good too.”

“I know you can be good, I also know you can be a shithead. You get desperate for blood but you can get downright stupid when it comes to sex.” Nines let one of his hands drop down as he talked. He found Connor’s dick quickly through the thin pants and gave his half-hard cock a squeeze. If his and Gavin’s kisses hadn’t started the reaction the cuts to his chest definitely would have. Nines didn’t know if Connor had always been such a pain slut but he wasn’t one to look a gifted horse in the mouth. 

He kept talking as he cupped Connor, ignoring the way he curled forward. “Maybe I should make you show Connor how good you can be. Turn you over and strap you down so you can just be a waiting hole for whenever either of us gets bored.” A twisted look crossed Gavin’s face, he _ loved _ getting used for Nines’ pleasure but he needed a healthy balance of getting taken care of as well, and right now he didn’t seem to be looking to just be used. “Would you do that for me, Gavin? Show us how good you are however I ask you to do so?”

“Yes,” He breathed out, instantly.

Nines watched him over Connor’s shoulder, his eyes were wide in earnest. But Nines had been telling the truth. He didn’t want Gavin to be anything like Connor, he didn’t expect that from him and he never would.

There was a heat that burned inside of Nines whenever he had to cull Gavin’s behavior. Wrapping a hand around his throat to cut off his incessant backtalk, dragging him around the bed by his hair to keep him exactly where Nines wants him. He loved pinning Gavin’s squirming body down with his own. Whispering in his ear that he’s glad he’s finally found something Gavin’s mouth is good for while he fucks it with his fingers. His hushed whispers and manhandling of Gavin’s body always leave him in the perfect state. Moaning, whimpering, begging for Nines’ cock.

The heat that burns through him when he brings Gavin to heel was startlingly complimentary to the icy grip on his heart that squeezes whenever Connor unquestionably obeyed him. Connor remains devoted and obedient. He preens under Nines’ praise, follows orders, and waits for attention just so perfectly.

Nines pressed a kiss to the warm neck in front of his face, and without Connor noticing the change he moved his hand to snap the top of Connor’s black leggings. “Take these off,” He murmured, watching Gavin’s eyes immediately leave his to watch Nines’ hand on Connor’s waist.

Connor moved quickly, peeling off the tight material before setting back on his knees in front of Nines. Nines smirked as he noticed that Connor had sat back down just a little closer to Gavin. Close enough that were he allowed he could lean forward and kiss him again.

Connor was completely naked, but as he sat on his knees facing Gavin, all Nines could see of him was a long pale back and the bottoms of his feet. He leaned forward to press his thumbs into the arches of Connor’s soles, sliding them up over his heels and turning his hands to cup Connor’s ass as they met the more malleable skin.

It was hard to stop himself once he started. He squeezed Connor’s ass and pinched the delicate skin of his inner thighs. He ran his unsharpened fingernails up Connor’s sides and rolled his nipples between his fingers. Connor had laid back against him and had angled his mouth perfectly for Nines to lean down and kiss him. Capturing his lips in a hard kiss as he squeezed Connor against him.

He wondered how they looked to Gavin, two ethereal, ancient beings in love. Gavin would be salivating at what he was about to be made a part of. Or so Nines thought. 

He could smell pain that he knew wasn’t coming from Connor and looked up to find Gavin watching them with an anxious look in his eye. He was watching them, not knowing that this display was _for_ _him_. 

Nines detached himself from Connor’s lips. He pressed a kiss behind Connor’s ear as he swayed lightly in his arms. Connor was already in so deep that he didn’t react to Nines opening another wound in his skin. Just a little cut on the top of his shoulder.

That time Gavin didn’t look away from Nines’ and Connor’s faces, clearly more worried about them potentially ignoring him than he was with the fresh blood. This was going to be a test, because god he wanted to put his hands on Gavin as much as Gavin wanted to be touched

“Go, let Gavin clean you up,” he looked to Gavin as Connor crawled forward that last foot. “Cleaning, not feeding. Close the wounds, Gavin”

He would have to concentrate to make his mouth produce the needed component to seal the cut. It would heal the major damage but Connor would still carry the little marks for days. His body hadn’t been without a fading bite on it in a hundred years and Nines was excited to see where Gavin would start leaving his marks as well. 

Nines threaded a hand in Gavin’s hair once him and Connor were close enough. It wasn’t to lead him, and it wasn’t to pull as Gavin loved, it just made Nines feel better in case Gavin lost his cool. But he didn’t.

He was gentle as his tongue lapped at the trails of drying blood on Connor’s skin before his mouth closed over the wounds. Nines could hear Connor’s heartbeat pickup at the wet suction on his body. Nines snaked his free hand around Connor’s hip, just to check… when his fingers passed over Connor’s hard cock, Connor jumped.

It made Nines tense as well, the hand he had in Gavin’s hair instantly tightening and yanking him off Connor’s neck.

“It wasn’t me,” Gavin panted out. “I didn’t do anything!”

“I’m sorry, Nines,” Connor said turning to look at him. “Gavin didn’t do anything wrong.” His eyes were a little glossy, his body still angled towards Gavin’s mouth.

“Ahh,” Nines eyed them both. His hand was still tangled in Gavin’s hair, he’d have felt bad if he didn’t know how much Gavin liked it. “You two are working together now, good to know.”

“We not allowed to defend each other?” Gavin asked with a hint of an edge to his voice. Nines tugged on his hair until his head started following Nines’ hand and he whined.

“Please, Nines…” Connor started. Nines wondered for a moment if Connor was going to ask him to let go of Gavin. But he could see as well as Nines how Gavin was shifting around on his knees at the feeling, trying to rearrange his cock as it hardened in his pants. Something that Nines was sure started the second Gavin had tasted Connor’s blood.

But Connor finished his sentence in an unexpected way, “please let him feed from me.”

Connor immediately blushed as both Nines and Gavin looked at him with wide eyes. He glanced away from them both, demurely coving his mouth with his hand even though Nines knew he knew exactly what he was doing. All that succeeded in was exposing his long pale neck to both of them. Gavin looked down at it, and then at Nines for approval.

The look on Nines face hopefully communicated a “not yet” instead of a “no” and judging by the shockingly patient look on Gavin’s face it succeeded.

Nines let go of Gavin’s hair, rubbing his scalp before he pulled away. He slid it down Gavin’s naked chest as he went, just to hear Gavin huff at the touch. He then used both hands to reach around Connor’s hips this time and to find his cock again.

Connor groaned at the touch, the sound muffled by his fingers. Nines kissed the back of his neck as he wrapped a hand started to move, gently stroking him. He pushed his other hand between Connor’s legs, weighing his sack in his hand while pressing the tips of his fingers hard against Connor’s taint.

Connor was shaking in his arms and under the ministrations of his hands when he says, “Connor, show Gavin where you like it.”

Connor turned his head back to the side to look at Nines, who nodded before he looked to Gavin. Gavin’s arousal and hunger were almost palpable. His pupils were blown wide as he watched Connor, and then Connor’s hands as they rose up to gently cradle Gavin’s jaw. Nines stopped stroking Connor, instead just squeezing his dick a little in his fist and watching the two of them.

“Don’t- don’t angle your head when you do it.” Connor was speaking to Gavin gently, and Nines hoped he was listening. “If you do it at an angle it just goes under the skin and it hurts,” Gavin nodded at him, his lips parting just a little in advance. “If you bite straight down it feels the best, and you can get the most blood.” Gavin nodded again. Nines would never claim he wasn’t a good student, he was just an asshole sometimes.

Well, most of the time.

“Do it here,” Connor said, taking a hand off Gavin’s face to trail a finger down the side of his own neck, and across the top of his shoulder. “Don’t do it here, by the bone.” By where Nines had made the cuts in Connor’s skin above his collarbone, it was smart to point it out. Gavin nodded again and the level of communication between the two of them made Nines’ heart swell.

Connor angled his neck up to Gavin’s face and before Gavin even moved he looked up to Nines, for affirmation, and permission. Nines nodded and watched. Gavin leaned down and kissed the skin before him, trailing across the line of feeding areas that Connor had shown him. He took his time, nipping at Connor’s shoulder with his front teeth, and sucking a hickey into the side of his neck. He was distracting him, letting Connor relax before he finally closed his teeth around the perfect curve where Connor’s neck met his shoulder.

Connor cried out when Gavin bit down, in surprise or ecstasy Nines wasn’t sure. Nines watched as Gavin’s eyes rolled back into his head before his lids fluttered closed. Connor’s hands came up to gently rest in Gavin’s hair as he tilted his head, arching into Gavin’s mouth.

Nines moved up behind Connor and pressed himself against his back. He wanted to see if Gavin would lash out at someone threatening his meal, and he still might if it had been anyone but Nines. Nines wrapped his arms around Connor and lowered his head to press his lips against the back of Connor’s neck, just below his hairline. He could smell the thick, delicious blood pumping just under Connor’s skin but he didn’t bite. He used his proximity towards the two of them to monitor them.

He could feel Gavin growing stronger and more excited as he pulled at Connor’s neck. He could also hear Connor’s pulse weaken, just a little, nothing concerning yet but it was time to be done. Especially if they were going to do this again tonight. He turned his head to press a kiss to Gavin’s forehead and when he moved back to look at him he was met with a breathtaking sight.

Gavin’s eyes sparkled in the dim light with life, and with power. They shined at him from over the top of Connor’s shoulder. Connor who had gone lax and pliant let out little noises as his breath caught in the back of his throat. Nines couldn’t help himself, he settled a hand along Gavin’s jaw and pulled him up and off Connor.

“Let me have a taste,” Nines whispered before meeting Gavin’s lips with his own. He squeezed Gavin’s cheeks, prying his jaw apart so that Nines could lick between his teeth. Connor’s blood was, if possible, even sweeter when lapped out of Gavin’s mouth. He kissed him until all he could taste was Gavin, and until Connor had caught his breath between them. He gave Gavin one final, bruising kiss, and backed away.

Gavin grinned at him before ducking down to clean up the trails of blood that had run down Connor’s neck and chest while they had been occupied. He could tell when Gavin found one of Connor’s nipples because of the low moan he let out. The moan tapered out into a whine as Gavin continued abusing the small bud long after it had been licked clean. When he moved back up Connor’s body, Nines snuck his hands in between them and found Connor’s chest himself, fingers rubbing at one slick and one dry nipple as Connor arched into the feeling.

Gavin looked at Nines again, and Nines was able to communicate to him that it was time to disengage. He slowly stopped sucking at Connor’s throat, his eyes never leaving Nines’. He pulled back to lap gently at Connor’s slick skin, laving his tongue over the bite mark until well after it had closed over.

When he was finished he moved upwards again for another kiss from Nines. His mouth pressed harder this time, more insistent and demanding as he slid a tongue into Nines’ mouth. When Gavin nipped at Nines’ bottom lip Nines knew he had let him get a little too cocky.

He reached up and jerked at the chain still anchoring Gavin to the wall. Nines watched the collar bite prettily into the skin of Gavin’s neck as he was ripped away. Nines wondered if Connor had smirked at him as he went because their eyes were locked and Gavin was glaring a little.

“Behave,” Nines reminded him cooly.

Connor was definitely trying to antagonize Gavin now because he echoed the statement with his own whispered, “behave.” The word even came out in half a giggle.

Brats. Both of them.

Nines had an eternity ahead of him filled with two assholes that he couldn’t really even get upset about because he’d chosen them himself.

He sighed, and with a firm hand on Connor’s back, pushed him forward against Gavin’s chest. He then kept going, pushing and pushing until the two of them got with the picture. Gavin scrambled to get his legs in front of himself as he sat down on his ass. The two of them moved easy under Nines’ guiding hand then.

Chest to chest with Connor, Gavin let himself be pushed onto his back with another body on top of him. Connor was breathing heavy again by the time he was laying on the floor on top of Gavin. Maybe he knew he had pushed his luck with his little echo. Because he  _ had _ pushed his luck.

He grabbed Connor’s hips, pulling them up and away from Gavin’s and keeping his naked body untouched. Gavin had even started grinding up towards Connor. Nines could see his cock between his legs bouncing a little because of how hard he was. He shuddered at the feeling but he behaved, staying in place on his hands and knees hovering over Gavin’s body.

When Nines reached between the two of them to pop the top of Gavin’s jeans, both of them moaned. Nines was just as ungentle with Gavin as he jerked his pants off of him, leaving him as naked as Connor was. Gavin was squirming against the floor, his hips pumping up once to run over Connor’s skin.

“Hold still, Gavin,” Nines said, cruelly stroking up the inside of Gavin’s thigh with the back of two of his fingers. Gavin did freeze, but his body tensed in the most delicious way at the feeling of Nines’ touch.

Nines traced swirls into Gavin’s skin on his path higher up Gavin’s body. Gavin’s breath caught in his throat at a delicate nudge against his balls and then Nines turned his hand to fully cup them. At the same time he slide his hand up, keeping it pressed against Gavin’s body but letting his hard dick slot between Nines’ spread fingers.

Gavin let out a noise that was mostly a whine. Nines didn’t chastise him for it because he technically hadn’t said to be quiet. He was also too busy watching as Connor’s head ducked down so he could press his forehead to Gavin’s, which he technically hadn’t forbidden either. The whole moment was an exchange of swerved technicalities.

Nines watched them, almost reverently. He used the moment of them distracted with each other to pull off the rest of his own clothes before he settled back down between their legs.

He traced his hands across the edges of their bodies, skimmed his fingers up the inside of a thigh, cupped a warm hip and traced the bones under thin skin. He finally wrapped a loose fist around Gavin’s cock and gave him a gentle stroke just to watch him finish filling out.

Nines took his hand off Gavin and he whined but didn’t move, “good boy,” Nines purred, smiling a little at how both of the bodies in front of him tensed at the comment. Nines had been reaching away for something though. Both of the men in front of him shifted just a little at the sound of Nines uncapping the bottle he had just fished out of the pockets of his pants.

Neither turned to watch but Nines knew they could hear as Nines slicked up the fingers of his right hand. Nines did watch them back. He was on his knees between their legs, Gavin’s spread to be wide enough for Nines to fit there. Connor’s legs were spread even wider to be able to kneel next to the outsides of Gavin’s thighs.

Nines stared between the two of them. Connor’s ass was angled deliciously towards him, most likely on purpose while Gavin was left on the floor. He was completely hard, his balls tight and drawn up against him showing off another option for Nines.

For the first time that night Nines lost his breath himself. With an intense realization that he didn’t  _ have to _ choose between the two of them. They both were his and his alone.

The two had clearly been unaware of what he had been doing when he had picked back up the lube but they realized quickly what was going on as Nines reached out to them both with slick fingers he pressed directly against their holes. He rubbed at the tight muscles there, smirking a little at the fact that Gavin’s body was already gently opening for Nines while Connor stayed tight and taunt. There was a realization of who exactly he had been fucking recently, and who he needed to get back to that level of openness.

Nines slipped a finger into Gavin first and marveled at the deep noise he made, he had planned to wait a moment before opening Connor up but he wanted to hear his matching cry. He sighed a little as Connor didn’t disappoint, letting out a breathy little whimper with his lips pressed to the side of Gavin’s face.

The temperature difference between the two of them was notable. Connor was hot, it made the lube slick inside of him and messy. The finger he pressed into Gavin slid slowly, lube thick as it made Gavin’s body suck his finger in with each thrust.

It was funny to find the opposing difference though. Gavin’s body was ready for him, open and pliant. Nines could have flipped him over right then and pushed inside of him. Connor on the other hand was tight, he made Nines work for it. Maybe he’d make Gavin hold Connor down while Nines fingered him until he’d come over and over, begging and crying and fucked out. Maybe they could finger Connor together… Maybe they could fuck Connor together. He’d get Connor back where he liked him to be… and then they could work on more.

He slid another finger into them both.

Gavin took his with just a sway of his hips while Connor moaned.

Nines stroked across the inside of their bodies, curling his fingers as he moved. It must have been good judging the noises coming from the both of them, and how poorly they were doing at holding still.

“Go ahead,” Nines said in a low voice. Both of their hips rocked within seconds of each other, they pressed themselves down into Nines hands and on one of their thrusts Nines held a third finger up and let Gavin take it as well. He wondered if Connor was lucid enough to question why Gavin had just groaned. The groan tapered off to a whimper but even with a third finger Gavin’s hips were thrusting down harder and faster. Hard enough and fast enough that Nines finally slipped his fingers out, just long enough to grab Gavin’s hips and lift his ass up to sit on top of Nines’ thighs.

With his fingers still curling inside of Connor, Nines grabbed the shaft of his own dick, and guided himself against Gavin. He rocked forward, watching as Gavin’s body opened up for him, pulling him in. Gavin’s body arched, Nines could hear the heavy chain still attached to his neck dragging across the floor as Gavin writhed beneath him. Nines held him steady as he pushed deep inside of Gavin.

“So good for me sweetheart,” he cooed, sliding his free hand up Gavin’s side slowly until he could wrap a hand around the front of his thick collar. He used it to drag Gavin onto his dick, rocking forward just before Gavin’s ass met Nines’ hips.

Connor shuffled so that he could nuzzle up against the arm slipped around the side of his chest to get to Gavin. Nines could feel Connor squeeze around his fingers, his hips rocking up and down on his own to meet Gavin and Nines thrusting together. Poor boy all lonely and unfucked.

Nines gave Connor another finger and Connor thanked him by arching in the most beautiful way. Showing off pale skin as he stretched. Nines kept the movement of his hips strong, rocking into Gavin while ducking down to press kisses against the moles on Connor’s back and the few coupled marks of white skin. Old scars Nines had left when Connor was still a little too human.

Nines slowed himself down as he kept pushing forward, he made his thrusts slower and deeper inside of Gavin before he finally pulled himself away from them both. Connor whimpered at the loss while Gavin just huffed, too wound up to take kindly to being alone despite having one of the most beautiful men in the world sitting on his stomach. Always a brat.

He was clearly not expecting Nines to wrap slick fingers around his dick. He gave it a mean squeeze just to remind Gavin that he would take what he was given, and not demand more. He’s not sure Gavin really learned from it though as he let out a happy little moan.

Gavin stopped shifting around on the ground the moment he realized what Nines was doing which was seconds before Connor caught on. Gavin froze. Nines was holding Gavin in place, and he angled his dick up as he guided Connor’s hips down.

Connor sat up straightening his back, pressing his hands down against Gavin’s chest as he did so, moving to help as Nines held Gavin’s hard cock against his asshole. He sank down carefully as Gavin began sliding inside of him. His back arched and long eyelashes fluttered closed over shining brown eyes. It had been a long time, Nines could tell Connor had missed it.

Gavin held perfectly still as Connor began to guide the pace. When he was fully inside of a warm heat Nines knew he would never need to miss again Nines let his dick go, dropping a slick hand against his quivering stomach. 

After he whispered the word “move” he got to feel the muscles under Gavin’s skin roll as his hips thrust up to meet Connor above him.

Nines curled himself around Connor’s back, to Connor’s clear delight. Connor immediately pressed against him, turning his head to nuzzle at the side of Nines’ neck. Nines wrapped an arm around Connor’s chest and pressed lips to the top of Connor’s head. Up this close he got to feel Connor panting against him, timed to the thrusts of the body beneath them. He could hear Connor’s strong heart beating away in his chest, blood pumping through his body faster and faster as Gavin bounced Connor on his dick.

Nines wasn’t sure Connor had noticed him starting to manhandle Gavin again behind him, lifting his ass up, propping the back of Gavin’s thighs on the top of Nines’. Connor did notice however when Gavin jerked beneath him as Nines slid back inside of him.

Gavin’s hands shot up around Connor’s waist and he stopped moving. Breath heaving again like he continued to forget he didn’t need it. Nines curled around Connor’s back again so he could hook a chin over his shoulder and look down at Gavin. Gavin was staring up at them both, wide-eyed and panting uselessly.

“Don’t forget, Gavin. I’m not sharing Connor with you,” Nines started, pausing to tut at Connor who had just tried to snuggle back into Nines’ chest, the movement resulting in Gavin bucking and his eyes almost rolling back into his head at the feeling. “I’m not sharing Connor with you, and I’m not sharing you with Connor. The three of us are together, it’s going to be like this  _ forever _ ,” Nines settled a hand back on Gavin’s stomach just below Connor’s bouncing dick and Connor placed his hand on top of his.

Connor must have smiled at Gavin because Gavin was grinning back, wide and bright. It crinkled up the scar on his nose and made him look like every inch of the young, beautiful immortal that he was. Nines rolled his hips forward just to make that smile flicker over to him, and it did, making Nines smile lightly as well.

_ This _ , Nines thought as he moved, his thrusts rolling through Gavin’s body to be mimicked by Gavin’s hips as he fucked up into Connor,  _ this is everything I could have ever wanted it to be _ .

It was perfect, they were perfect. 

Nines squeezed Connor tighter to his chest and slowly bent the two of them over, sandwiching Connor between him and Gavin. Connor’s mouth immediately went to Gavin’s chin, clearly fascinated with the stubble he could now press his lips against. 

He was thankful for his height as he curled around Connor to kiss Gavin as well. He pressed biting kisses to his lips as Gavin dug his fingers into the side of Nines’ thigh. Nines didn’t have to wonder what happened to his other hand as he could soon hear it slickly working it’s way up and down Connor’s dick causing him to writhe between the two of them.

While he had Gavin distracted, getting fucked while someone else bounced on his dick, getting kissed while human teeth scraped over his short beard, Nines reached behind him and undid the buckle on the collar. He knows that Gavin noticed, hard to miss the heavy thunk as Nines tossed the collar and chain away from them. But Gavin didn’t react. His hand still pumped away at Connor as he chased Nines’ mouth with his own.

Nines could feel the two of them, not just beneath him enraptured in one another but everywhere. He could taste them both, he could hear the slick sounds of their skin as they all moved together, and he could smell Connor’s thick blood pumping under his skin. 

He broke away from Gavin’s mouth and Gavin watched him go. His eyes seemed to flash in the dim light but they turned gentle in a heartbeat as Connor pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. He looked away to watch Connor, and Nines could almost swear he felt his own heart thump in his chest. 

He put his hand on the side of Gavin’s face, and gently fed his thumb between his lips. 

Gavin curled a tongue around it from inside of his mouth while Connor licked around it as well, sliding wet across Gavin’s lips. Nines pressed the thumb up, angling the pad of it against a razor-sharp canine. “Gentle,” he whispered, but he didn’t think he even needed to say it at this point. 

Gavin let his jaw close slowly. His body movements freezing as he did so, his hips only moving now as a conduit for Nines’ movement. It was a well-measured bite only sinking as deep as Nines let him. He was in control of the movement, even after the taste of blood. It was exactly what Nines wanted to see. 

Connor was now moving on his own. He watched Nines’ thumb pull out of Gavin’s mouth while he rolled his hips back onto Gavin’s dick and forward into the fist Gavin still had wrapped around him. And like he knew what was coming he angled his neck to the side just as Nines’ hand reached it.

Nines smeared his bloody thumb across a sweet spot on Connor’s neck and repeated himself, “gentle.”

Gavin nodded and with that Nines picked up the pace of his thrusting. He reached out to hold Gavin down and pressed Connor down on top of him. The two moaned underneath him at the new movement, growing harder, faster until Connor’s voice was coming out in high pitched, clipped whimpers. 

Gavin and Nines looked at each other once more. Gavin let out a hint of the cocky smirk that had drawn Nines to him and then the two of them moved at the same time. They wrapped their lips around matching spots on both sides of Connor’s neck and in perfect synchronicity bit down. 

Connor screamed and Nines could smell him coming as his sweet blood coated the inside of Nines’ mouth. The hand Gavin had on Nines’ thigh left to wrap around Connor’s waist to hold him down as Gavin came too, pushing his cum deep inside of Connor as he did so. 

Nines and Gavin pulled away from Connor’s neck in time with one another as well, lapping at the bite marks and sealing the wounds. Connor dropped himself down completely onto Gavin. He let out a happy hum as he did so which quashed any momentary worry Nines had. 

Nines lifted Connor up and off Gavin’s dick before sliding out of Gavin as well. Connor then let himself flop away to one side, wrapped up in Gavin’s arms and nestling sideways into his chest but moving away enough they could both look up at Nines now. 

“Need any help with that?” Gavin asked his voice low and smooth but still boasting an amazing level of cockiness. Connor pinched him. Gavin snorted but pulled Connor closer.

Again Nines was thankful for an unbelievably long set of legs. He moved to straddle the two of them as they huddled together. Both of them watched intently as Nines reached down to stroke his own dick above them. Connor was absentmindedly running his fingers through the hair that dusted across Gavin’s chest and at that moment Nines couldn’t think of anything more he wanted to do than what he was going to. He watched the two loves of his eternal life stare up at him with adoring eyes and he came. 

He coated the back of Connor’s hand and Gavin’s chest. They both watched with wide eyes and when Nines reached his hand down to feed the cum on the back of his fingers to Connor they moaned as well. The hand that was on Gavin’s chest reached up as to let Gavin suck Nines off Connor’s long thin fingers.

Nines pressed a kiss to the sides of both of their heads as they finished their incredibly thorough cleaning jobs before he pulled away, “Let’s go to bed my Dears.”

“We got a new bed, a massive bed covered in red satin like we live in a cheesy vampire romance novel, I’m so glad we decided to do this on the floor of the basement and not in the bed,” Connor said in an exaggerated dreamy tone that was completely put on. 

Nines gave him a pointed look as Gavin bent down to scoop him up off the floor with a flourish just like a damsel in a  _ cheesy vampire romance novel _ would be held and the two turned to look at him with identical smartass grins. It was going to be a long eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at [@theburningbread](https://twitter.com/theburningbread) on Twitter! I'm the most active there :)
> 
> I've literally been writing this fic for over a year so I'm glad I could finish and share it!


End file.
